


LoSS

by Pon_ics



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, Best Couple, F/M, I don't really know what's mild tho, I'm Sorry, I've put a red tag on a innocent fandom, I've tainted my baibes, It's not kinky so I don't know what to put here, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Nataru - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, They don't go all the way yet, Why Did I Write This?, quarantine made me do it, someone had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pon_ics/pseuds/Pon_ics
Summary: Natsu hadn't had time to think about it, only sensations and... what it was then? Loss?"I'm really sorry Nacchan. Ya know I'm hopeless."
Relationships: Asai Semimaru/Iwashimizu Natsu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	LoSS

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am again. After more than half a year.  
> Still better than my university timelines. U owe me.  
> Just so you know... I'm kinda sorry. I don't know exactly why I decided this fandom deserved smut. But well it does. Mine it's not the best but I hope to open a stream of red tags. Let's unleash the 7 plagues of Egypt over this.  
> Ok I'll shut up. I'm really ashamed.  
> I feel like I've tainted something precious.

She didn't expect the new bunch of emotions crawling inside her.

That kiss was her first, wasn't it?

The first real kiss, from someone who liked her.

Unexpected, paralyzing though gentle like a warm sunbeam.

Natsu hadn't had time to think about it, only sensations and... what it was then? Loss?

Her chest was left unfazed and messy.

She never really thought about who would have had this heart-fluttering experience with; well, for a while she might have liked him to be Arashi-kun, but has she ever been really in love with the kind, good looking boy?

Yes, probably.

Most likely... maybe?

The reality was that she started to doubt her own feelings the very moment he had minimized them as nothing more than a childish crush.

But was it true?

Was she the one to fall so easily just because for the first time someone didn't look down on her but protected her, treated her as if she wasn't the gloomy awkward creature everyone thought?

The answer was as harsh to swallow as simple.

The letter Hana-san left in Autumn village opened a window of awareness.

In few words that strong-willed girl was able to scream loud her presence and sweep away Natsu's hopes of a future together with Arashi.

She didn't really want to hide that hurting piece of paper, heavy and sharp in her pocket.

She just missed the chance.

Giving it later would have meant she wanted to hide it, and then what would Arashi have thought about her?

It was too late, right? She would have acted as always and tried to endure her guilty conscience for as much as she could.

But Semimaru-san...

He knew her real intentions weren't to be hidden by those shallow justifications.

That devious smirk on his lips, while she gulped down the fear of being exposed as the egoistic little brat she had acted as, hunted her mind.

"I wonder what this is" he had said, handling the sallow sheet of paper like the most dangerous arm on this world.

She had trembled in fear.

Every thing seemed to go against her surviving, and Semimaru-san was like the topping on the awful-looking cake she baked that one time in her old life: those sprinkles didn't improve the appearance. But at the end hadn't it been worth a taste?

Those tender lips were able to spit unrepeatable words, mean innuendos, insults and foul mouthed sentences.

But weren't the same lips who kissed hers lovingly before diving in that cave?

Hadn't they proved to be worth of a taste too?

And why did she felt like torn apart when the cold replaced that tepid softness?

Loss.

She experienced it watching Semimaru-san plunging into that cold salty water.

Was it the fact she couldn't see where he was beyond that surface? Or what else?

"I still can't believe you dived in that hell of a pond to rescue my ass."

His breathy words came out soft against her neck causing the heat to spread violently on her flushed cheeks.

"Stop saying that every time" she feebly stuttered, most likely unheard.

She dived because his loss was the only thing she couldn't afford.

She understood that moment he was hers, on the verge of losing him.

The regret punched her as soon as the annoying boy disappeared, in the most egoistical kind of way.

Those moments down in the deadly chambers changed many things between them.

The girl gasped for air refraining herself from moaning too loud in the dim-lighted room.

The moon shined pale through the window, too shy to dare reaching the dark corner of that cracking bed.

Every slightest sound rang out as vessel of lewd activities, leaving her a shameful mess.

His left hand travelled back and forth over her side, making a way of goosebumps that stopped over the thin valleys between her ribs.

Suddenly a mischievous glint in those clear greyish eyes appeared.

She felt cold fingers slip underneath her sports bra to abruptly grope her. The girl gasped at the strong sensation, her precious nubs waking up from their slumber.

"I think yer tits grew bigger, gonna double check to be sure."

She just stood still breathlessly, an animal caught by lights.

It wasn't the first time he touched her but she hadn't realize how much she ached for that feeling.

"Saying anything Nacchan?" he teased like usual, making her cheeks burn.

The young girl didn't register the situation until her chest was already freed by the constraints, pure white flesh and delicious tiny mounds.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a rush, longing in secret for a certain kind of answer.

"What, indeed" he therefore fleered, slightly crooked teeth exposed.

Without many preambles the readheaded boy combined sucking at fondling, tongue lapping and nibbling in a concert of wet popping sounds and meek girlish wails.

His lips followed the chaotic rhythm her heart drummed, terribly exciting.

The helpless gaze Natsu gave him through her hands, pushed tightly over her face, made his chest funny while arousing something else more down there.

The little one didn't seem to understand how much of a perfect prey she was around him, and when she averted her eyes in order to regain some sort of order, he was slowly intoxicated by her scent, her soft salty skin, the way her chest quivered when touched by his.

A kiss, then another one.

The brunette had lost the count.

They weren't nothing like the first one they shared, these put her on flame, were hard to keep up with and, at the same time, left her in a hazy primitive wave of euphoria.

"Yer mine" he growled, and while keeping the wild spark in his predatory gaze he turned her on her stomach causing a squeak to escape those freshly ravaged and swollen lips.

Attracted by the dazzling sight of the dim light caressing her snowy back he followed all the way down leaving behind a trail of damp and noisy kisses till the lowest part, still covered in a pair of worn out panties that once had probably been blue.

Chuckling at the sight of the soaked piece of underwear she had on, he saw the opportunity to play a little more, just to see how much she could handle.

"Look at these ugly rags we have here, hafta do something about it, right?" he exclaimed in his usual tormenting tone.

He hooked the piece of cloth by the moist crotch, index finger against her softest and slimy part. He'd wanted to savour the moment a bit more - his dick jolting at the thought -, but he began sliding it down ever so slightly in wait for her to take action.

His Nacchan didn't disappoint.

"I-I'm going to throw them away" she fretted while shaking right and left with her hands to cover herself and her panties.

Semimaru didn't know if to laugh or yell at her.

As if throwing clothes would have been a smart move.

She clearly wasn't thinking straight and answered the first shit she came up with.

What a moron. His moron.

He didn't want to be misunderstood 'cause he liked every part of his Natsu: those little trembling moments when he got too close to her, the way she blushed all over the face if he told her some nasty thing, and how she had begun staring at him right in the eyes with those hazel dreamy looks he only wanted to make his and his only. The fact was that more than anything else he got a boner every single time she put him at his place.

And, well, that had started to happen.

She only needed to be spurred on.

The whiney little puppy was getting tougher, and, oh, if he wasn't the proudest man on earth.

"Wanna go around the camp without panties from tomorrow on?"

Although he missed the startled horror of a pale-faced Natsu he could still sense it and then his satisfaction was no less.

"This really makes me hard" he bluntly added, and then he nipped at her buttocks, exposed thanks to his efforts.

"No I won't, I've got spare ones" she honestly claimed, more and more affected by his shallow bites.

Semimaru almost choked over the cock-blocking answer.

"Well if they're all like this, ya should throw all of them away."

"W-why, n-no!"

"Ya said it!"

"But I'd dirty my pants!"

She's exhilarating.

While the little girl was busy countering him she didn't even realize his kisses were converging into her most intimate part.

She was shivering, hot and needy. Legs delightfully parted, offering quite the luxurious view.

The redhead never managed to reach that base, that meaning he finally earned the pass.

He was gonna take the chance.

"Well, don't wear pants either." Semimaru smirked, mischief in him.

The young man shifted his weight to the left forearm, sticking index and middle fingers in his mouth.

"B-but I'd be naked!"

The brunette was really trying her best to not anger him while fighting his unreasonable proposals, when she suddenly started.

The unexpected contact against her most throbbing part soothed the ache she then realized to have.

It was new and a little scary and good.

"That's the whole point."

Semimaru's raspy murmur over her neck created a new trail of goosebumps.

She was feeling so hot, and helpless.

"I'll take your shirts to, so ya'll hafta dress in shells and straw!" he added, finding funny her heated complexion, the clear conflict going on inside her muddled brain and her tiny, eager pussy.

Funny, or naive.

The little butt was now sticking up, searching for friction.

Did she knew how more decisive her body was than her?

He couldn't help but feel proud, his dick throbbing more than ever.

"N-no please" she slurred between a sigh and a croon.

Semimaru laughed.

"Wouldn't you be cute? The Hawaiian skirt suited ya well..." he grabbed her right leg flipping her again so she could expose herself better to him "and for the tits a clam would cover anything there's to hide."

He pinched her still turgid nipple, this time stealing her a distinct cry.

Perfection. Nice and ready to be his.

If only...

"Now close those pretty eyes."

He had a couple of things he'd have liked to try, thus wanting her to be collaborative.

She neatly shook her head.

"C'mon trust me for once!" the redhead lamented, combing his hair back with a swift move of the hand.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat at the sight: the unskilled attemp at tying a low ponytail had emphasized Semimaru's good-looking face, messy locks falling on the mildly sweaty forehead.

He always kept his hair loose, and she never really remembered of him in any other way.

She lost herself staring at him, and this didn't go unnoticed.

"Like what you see?" he asked, even more cocky and confident than usual.

She didn't answer, just biting hard her lower lip.

She did, yes.

"Close 'em" he ordered again, an annoying flick of the smile. His hands caressed the mellow skin of her inner thighs, climbing the pyramid they built until the top and pushing them gently apart by her knees.

Natsu hesitated, exposed and jittery, pressing her mouth into a thin line.

"You... are handsome" she finally muttered before obeying.

She just needed to say it.

Semimaru got hit blindsided.

If she had been watching she would've been able to see the shade of colour on him.

"Low blow, Nacchan" he stated, confusing the unaware girl just before pouncing between her supple folds.

The ticklish hot sensation soon dragged her into another dimension of pleasure.

She had struggled to keep her eyes closed, failing, in truth, immediately after the surprise attack.

What she saw would've never appeared in her wildest dreams.

She attempted to wriggle out, for the sake of her mental health, but she encountered resistance.

"I've told you to keep your eyes closed" he remarked, voice louder than expected, pressing her back on position with a push on her smooth abdomen.

"But it's dirty! I couldn't bath today!" she almost cried out of shame, closing her legs while he wasn't amidst them.

"Well I've eaten worst!" he bluntly rebutted, forcing his way down there, the girl pressed firmly between him and the wall.

"S-sorry" she stuttered between her moans, unable to let the matter slip before being sure it wasn't a problem.

Semimaru pinched her hip, bended in a way to let surface a bit of supple muffin top. He growled in appreciation against her pasty little bundle of nerves.

She tortured again her lips, covering her face with the left while the right arm kept her from crumbling down.

Hence he slowly started building up her climax, finding treasurable the way she just gripped the mattress or laid her legs on his shoulders, tensing them every time he lapped at that certain spot.

And whatever she could have been thinking, her scent and taste made the best meal he had since the awakening.

Natsu was almost hairless, her flavour strong despite the appearance. He almost had the impression of having touched something he shouldn't had.

Semimaru obviously loved that.

Her first orgasm came as explosive and colourful as the pop of a balloon, and smelt of lust and a little of the boys' locker room back in middle school, cigarettes, alcohol, and the over 18 section at the dvd rental stores.

Prohibited.

She rode the last drops of pleasure, pushing herself against that feeling while squeezing him out of breath.

"Fuck!" he gasped, disbelief in his eyes.

"You squished me to death!" he exclaimed, his hair all ruffled and sweaty.

The brunette was panting hard, shocked by the strong sensation.

Blissfully wasted and yet so innocent.

He slided the back of his hand over his mouth and chin, trying to wipe away the last glints of wetness.

"Well, look at her all satisfied" he chimed, closing the space between them in a gentle kiss.

He grabbed that mushy girl of his and lied her down, supporting the head in the process.

You're welcome" he stated, ever so proud of himself.

She awkwardly smiled at him, averting her eyes soon after; she blushed even more, if that was possible.

Natsu felt happy, and loved.

"And here I thought I forgot how to do it!"

.

.

.

And then her nirvana quickly burnt to ashes.

The irked flick of her eyebrows and those stabbing looks didn't escape the young man's attention, in fact, this got him even more cocky and ready to trifle with her.

He wouldn't admit he was just waiting for that moment to come.

But, hell, he was.

He bursted in a obnoxious howl that hurt her patience even more.

"You're jealous? Natsu are you jelous?"

He definitely already knew.

She rolled her eyes decided to not be his laughingstock, so she turned on the other side.

"My little Natsu thought I was timid virgin and now won't even speak to me!" he kept boasting, prickling her skin with his fingers.

"I didn't, stop it."

"Not until you admit it!"

Semimaru hugged her from behind, almost strangling her little frame while shaking her.

"I won't! I'm not!"

"You're such a badgirl, even lying now?"

He turned her one more time, so to face his smartass smile.

She helplessly pushed his chest, not gaining anything from it if not his only amusement. Enraged she literally pulled out her claws and started scratching him, at which he groused.

He sucked in a cold breath, hissing in pain.

"Feisty little bitch!" The blood was oozing out in between his clavicles and pecs.

She took advantage of his distraction to get away but just before she could jump out the bed he seized her ankle.

In a blink Natsu was dragged backwards, head bouncing on the mattress.

"You sure have some spunk little one" he darkly affirmed, towering over her while clasping those tiny wrists at the sides of her ruffled black hair.

She didn't want to hurt him too much, but just enough to stop him from being a loud asshole.

There she stood, pointing at him with a pair of stubborn irises.

Where did the spineless Nacchan go?

This one was, well...

"Fuck yer hot."

The world has ever been harsh, even before the meteorite stroke.

Those doe eyes, spread open as if drinking every drop of his soul, weren't scared: upset, surprised, excited maybe.

The sheltered ones had to start fighting.  
But his Nacchan never stopped since the awakening.

To think he fell in love with the not-so-frail kid who couldn't speak for herself.

He couldn't help but grew fond of her little by little, observing all that she was and could have been.

His little prey, beautiful, quiet as much strong.

And quite the rough type sometimes.

Shit, she fucking made him bleed.

He drew near to her ear, inhaling the fresh scent of the sea and something cinnamon-like.

"I want you" he said.

But they still had a long way to go.

Natsu swallowed the lump stuck in her throat.

As if to prove the point she instantly became conscious of the shapely warm object weighting on her inner thight.

The mouth dried as she felt her desire surge inexplicably, and hot liquid springing from another part.

The former delinquent grinned as she was once again throwing a temper, blooming cheeks and an angry pouty expression.

He kissed her. Lips against lips.

Natsu relaxed just the time for that to end.

She squirmed out his grip - or better he let her - crawling away from under him and then she reached for the pillow, hugging it to cover herself.

He would have taken her over and over again on that bed if not for he hadn't any desire of making her pregnant of a life-threatening brat. That and all her wheezing and discomfort when he touched where he shouldn't.

Semimaru had his limits after all.

He patted her firm tight clinged at the straw-stuffed pillow before she could writhe away, and then went back to lie besides his flustered girlfriend.

"Joking" he only said, a shade of his usual smile.

She kept silent.

He was a bully. He had told her he would have made her life impossible.

He always picked on her, that never changed, but...

Natsu was still feeling his touch lingering over her.

Loss.

Strange how she always associated at him that feeling.

She gazed over her shoulder at her back.

He was watching her.

She twitched, turning right away her attention at the panties lying at her side and quickly grasping them.

Seeing this Semimaru sighed, knowing it was better for them to just stop. Again.

He had had blue balls for a long time anyway, that much he started almost liking the pain.

"The hell, I'm a creep" he thought. Then he got out of bed to reach for his boxers and something to cover Natsu.

You never know who can decide to barge in and took in all her scantily clad glory.

The latter, feeling the bed cracking for the shift of weight, turned again her messy raven-black head lead by a curiosity stronger than her grudges.

"I'm really sorry Nacchan. Ya know I'm hopeless."

Semimaru stood near the chair he built himself, an unsmoothed stump, his legs shifting inside the underwear to hide the sight of his round buttocks from the girl.

Natsu turned her back again just a second before he could catch her ogling at him.

He snickered.

Well he knew.

When he covered her with a blanket he assured himself to kiss that soft spot on her right temple, for her to be too buried in the pillow to actually see anything else.

Soon after he left.

And she felt once again the loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching this point with your orbits still plucked inside the skull. Really.  
> I want to justify myself: I can brag a lot and I'm annoying. I don't know what brevity is. I'm italian, also, and english it's not my first language. I had to muster a good weight of courage to publish this, otherwise I'll still be moping on my shitty life. Here my clock just hit 4:00 am. (Regular sleep is a cherished memory when you're in lock-down for 2 months.)  
> ^  
> All reasons why this didn't end up as a good thing.  
> Hope it wasn't too horrible. I just had this urge to taint my innocent cashews... hihi xd XD <3


End file.
